Fighting Collision
by The Hopeless Writer
Summary: Street Fighter based tournament but also some KoF appearances though I focus on SF so I don't consider it a crossover . It starts with how the characters get to the tournament. Focused on Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Dan, Sakura.


**Street Fighter - Fighting Collision**

This is related to a game compilation I'm making using SF and KoF characters. It's the story related to the tournament of the compilation, but mostly on Street Fighter characters.

English is not my first language but I'll use this to practice a bit, so if what I write makes no sense at all, this surely is the reason (and my lack of imagination, too).

_____________________

**Prologue**

The last tournament, known as the World Fighting Tournament, had Dan Hibiki as the champion. In other words, it was a complete dissapointment and a failure commercially related. Dan's pink gi, his stupid poses and fighting style made the tournament the least serious one in the last decade. He could only beat some weaklings, and had enough luck to get to the semifinals, where, for unknown reasons, the other fighters that had qualified never showed up. Some strange things happened in that tournament, but none of those reached the public.

In his first interview as the new world champion, Dan thanked everyone, and said he decided to re-open his saikyo dojo to teach his superb unbeatable fighting techniques. His popularity made a big jump but as fast as he received new students, they also decided to leave. Even when he was a world champion, nobody was stupid enough to believe Dan's teachings were useful.

_____________________

**Chapter 01: A New Tournament**

An year after his miraculous victory, a new tournament was decided to be held by an unknown host. News spread very fast: the new tournament, called Fighting Collision, had some different rules. The most important one, individual matches were replaced with 2 on 2 fights.

Invitations were sent but it was also advertised in TV and newspapers so that everyone had the chance to compete. Most known fighters received the invitation, but for some reason, the last world champion, Dan, wasn't invited. That wouldn't prevent the saikyo master from challenging the strongest fighters in the world, and beat the crap of everyone, once again. Obviously, he saw it on TV.

"What? A new tournament? But I didn't get any invitation... right Jimmy?" Dan asked his friend, Blanka.

"Uwoo?" (Wha?) Blanka replied.

"I see... they don't like the idea of having the same champion again. It would make the tournament too boring and everyone would know that I'd be the winner even BEFORE the fights!"

"Wo..." (Whatever...) Blanka sweatdropped

"But it said that now it's 2 on 2. That means that if I have a weak partner, I COULD lose. I think I should compete, and maybe get a not-so-good partner. That way fights wouldn't be so easy."

"Wow! Groarrrrww!" (Me! I can fight!)

"No, there's no way I'll get you as my team partner. You have been taught many of the saikyo style secrets. You may not be as good as me, but our enemies wouldn't stand a chance. You take care of the dojo, I'll look for some weakling around but with some guts, the perfect partner!" Dan said as he ran away to the horizon.

"..." Blanka thought his friend Dan would NEVER find someone so stupid to decide to make a team with him. But maybe he was wrong...

India:

A crowd of people surrounded two fighters. The first, Dhalsim, the master of yoga, attacked with his long arms the other one, a dark-brown haired man with a red headband and a white gi. The young man evaded the attack and jumped forward to shorten the distance between them. When he was near enough to try to use his Shoryuken, Dhalsim teleported two meters away. But as his teleport ended, he was hit by a energy blast. Ryu, the man with the headband, had predicted Dhalsim's move and shot a Hadouken.

The indian surprised, decided to stop the fight.

"That's enough, you win." he said.

"What? But..." Ryu was surprised by his decision.

"This is the second time I fight you, Ryu, and your improvement is beyond my imagination. You are faster and stronger, but you also have experience. You managed to predict my next movement."

"Still, I had a hard time dodging your attacks. I wasn't able to attack you at all... I don't understand why you want to stop the fight..."

"We could fight with all the strength we had till someone fell down. But, whoever won, both of us would end up with fatal injuries. I suppose you want to participate in the next tournament as you could find many strong opponents, and maybe fighting with someone by your side as a new experience. That's why I think we should finish the fight there."

"Huh? What tournament?" Ryu didn't know what Dhalsim was talking about.

"You did not know? Many fighters received invitations to this tournament, myself included. I understand you are in constant travel and that might be the reason you didn't receive one. But there also were many advertisements, especially on TV. Didn't you see them?"

"Well, I don't watch TV, and newspapers, well, uhm... once a month maybe, does that count?"

"Hmmm... I see, well, you know now. It will be held in South America, in a month. It's a 2 on 2, so you must take another fighter with you."

"Thanks for the info Dhalsim. We will surely meet each other in the tournament and finish our match." Ryu said as he took his bag and walked away.

"I will wait for that day. Train hard and good luck."

"So... 2 on 2? That's new for me, I guess the only times I fought in team was with Ken. I should call him, I'm sure he's going to compete." Ryu thought "but... this.. phone? he gave me... how does it work? I can't write K-E-N, they're all numbers!"

_____________________

So that's it for the first chap. A review would be nice, and some grammar help too. I know there might be a lot of mistakes here and there but I hope you will all be able to understand what I tried to write.


End file.
